


Хорошее предчувствие

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Ritual Public Sex, Sith Rituals, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Энакин и Оби-Ван попадают в гробницу-храм очень, очень озабоченного ситха. Крэк.





	Хорошее предчувствие

А ведь все так обыденно начиналось.

Сначала, во время мирных переговоров, некие сектанты-идиоты похитили Падме. И они вдвоем как раз так удачно пролетали мимо — свернув на полсектора, потому что Энакину хотелось повидаться, а Оби-ван решил, что от присутствия двух джедаев переговоры явно ускорятся, — что освободить сенатора поручили именно им. 

Вот только сектанты утащили Падме в джунгли. И когда их корабль они таки выследили… 

Больше всего это здание походило на ситхский храм. Энакин считал себя экспертом, ситхских храмов он видел уйму. Из большинства ушел с большим трудом. Но — ушел же. А уж то, что туда уволокли Падме…

Он прислушался. Этому его джедаи не учили, этому его научили… в других местах.

Он был темным и живым, этот храм. Но не агрессивным, не злым. Ожидающим, скорее. 

В голове сам собой возник чужой вопрос — тяжелый, из непонятных слов, но с совсем понятным смыслом.

«Не ситх я», — мрачно подумал Энакин. «Вообще совсем не ситх, что вы все пристали? И как насчет обмена — мы тут ничего не рушим, а я умею, поверьте, а вы нам отдаете Падме. А?»

В ответ он получил ехидное веселье — и приглашение. 

И дверь в пирамиду храма беззвучно отворилась.

Какое-то время они с Оби-Ваном смотрели на черный провал, но ничего ужасного оттуда так и не выползло.

Энакин ожидал трупов сектантов, но и они оттуда, увы, не выпали.

— Пошли, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Нас приглашают.

— Тебе не кажется, что следовать таким приглашениям не следует?

— А что следует? — спросил Энакин, начав уже спускаться с холма. — Бросить там Падме? Устроить тут бомбардировку и сказать, что мы, по крайней мере, спасли ее душу от ужасной тьмы?

— Подмогу привести следует, — хмуро ответил Оби-Ван. И не сказал «не городи чушь». Правильно не сказал, не городить чуши Энакин сейчас не мог: его потряхивало. Падме там совсем одна. С этими сектантами и с древним мертвым ситхом, которому непонятно что надо. То, что ему явно не надо было их всех зверски убить, нервировало даже больше. С «умрите, джедаи!» Энакин знал как справляться, а с этим вот — нет. А уж если ситх предложит — как они в последнее время повадились, — ученичество и темную сторону, и на этот раз в обмен на жизнь Падме, что тогда?

…Ну он, собственно, знал, что тогда. Вот только не хотелось ему в ученики к призраку, так не хотелось, хоть вой.

— Какую подмогу нам следовало позвать? — спросил он, чтоб отвлечься. — Местных э… 

— Они не так плохи.

— Не против ситха.

— Ты уверен, что там ситх?

Энакин пожал плечами и стал загибать пальцы.

— Пирамида — есть, эманация темной стороны — есть… 

— Кстати, я ничего не чувствую.

Энакин вздохнул. Они таки слезли с холма, не оставив клочки шкуры на местной растительности, удачно, и дверь впереди оказалась еще больше. И еще темнее.

— Поверь мне, я эксперт. Там точно ситх. И вообще, ну когда подмога нам помогала?

— Тоже верно, — сказал Оби-Ван, и тут Энакин понял, что тому тоже здорово не по себе. И поэтому он тоже несет чушь.

Неожиданная мысль.

— У тебя предчувствие?

— Нет у меня предчувствия, — прошипел Оби-Ван и полез вперед. 

Точно предчувствие. Вот же дерьмо.

Внутри было темно — но не для одаренных. Для одаренных специально по стенкам, полу и потолку вились записи глифами древнеситхского. В прямом смысле вились: начало на потолке, конец на левой стене. Ну или снова на потолке через два-три оборота вокруг коридора, уж как со фразой повезло.

Энакин чуть не остановился, зачитавшись.

— Не отвлекайся на учение Темной стороны, — процедил Оби-Ван неодобрительно и не поворачиваясь.

— Это не учение, — сказал Энакин. На учение он бы не стал отвлекаться, чего он там не видел? Почувствуй гнев и обрети могущество? Ну обрел — дальше-то что? Все то же самое, что и у джедаев, только сбоку. Поменяй «покой» и «равновесие» на «власть» и получишь ситхов. Не так прямолинейно, конечно. Но в достаточном приближении. А здесь… 

— И что это тогда? — голос Оби-Вана истекал скепсисом.

— Стихи.

— Стихи? — Оби-Ван повернулся.

— Угу. Про любовь. И не только.

— То есть все-таки про темную сторону?

— Нет, — Энакин ухмыльнулся, — про секс. Вот это, например, — он ткнул в стену, благоразумно, ибо не идиот, не коснувшись надписи, — про то, как прекрасно пахнет женское влагалище сразу после соития. Только там э… погрубее написано.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него, на стену и резко отвернулся.

— Не отвлекайся, говорю же тебе. Это наверняка какая-то ловушка.

Так понятное дело. Но таких ловушек Энакин еще не видал. Разнообразие, с одной стороны, нервировало, а с другой… С другой — отлично, что разнообразие, а то он уже уверился, что древние ситхи были все — кроме Ревана — унылыми занудами подстать Совету Ордена.

Но отвлекаться сейчас действительно было нельзя, там же Падме, вместе с бандитами. Которые наверняка держат ее в заложниках, и убить их будет… 

Хотя… 

Главное, их увидеть. А остальное спишем на древнего ситха. Авось он не слишком обидится.

Темнота вокруг постучалась ему в череп образом стучащей в дверь руки, и он чуть не заорал.

«Ну чего вам нужно-то?!» 

Не впущу. Не дамся.

Он словил веселое недоумение, ощущение пожимания плечами. 

Ты только позови, сказала темнота сквозь закрытую — закрытую, я сказал! — дверь его сознания. И я тебе помогу. Бесплатно.

Бесплатно ничего не бывает. А уж в ситхских пирамидах — тем более. Даже если они изнутри исписаны похабными стихами. Особенно, если хозяин кажется адекватным. Нельзя расслабляться! И верить ему нельзя.

А кому можно?

Падме можно, ответил темноте Энакин. Хотя только что же решил молчать и на провокации не поддаваться.

А мастеру твоему? Ему можно?

Можно.

Но ты не уверен.

Уверен я. Уверен. И вообще… И вообще больше я тебе отвечать не буду.

Темнота рассмеялась и отступила, но Энакин ей ничуть не поверил.

Коридоры вились и вились, они все шли и шли — медленно, сторожко. Но враги как испарились. Только ощущение оставалось от направления, куда идти. Энакин слушал Падме — и так боялся услышать ужас, отчаяние, но пока слышал лишь задавленный самоконтролем страх. Падме не причиняли боли, не чинили неудобств, она просто волновалась. Ничего, ничего, скоро, совсем скоро… 

Очередной совсем темный коридор вильнул и выплюнул их на залитую вполне физическим светом галерею — глифы на стенах здесь сияли так, что в глазах зарябило. Рядом выругался Оби-Ван. Энакин сжал в руке меч, напрягся — но опасности рядом не было. Или же он ее не чувствовал. Здорово-то как.

Когда в глазах перестали прыгать пятна, он оглядел галерею — никаких врагов, никаких наблюдательных постов, что было просто невероятно странно. Галерея — из черного полированного камня, украшенная на этот раз не глифами, а резьбой — шла по стене несомненного главного зала, постепенно спускаясь ниже, за проемами во внешней стене чувствовалось большое пустое помещение.

Энакин осторожно подобрался к ближайшему проему, но видно из него было только дальнюю стену — зал был, похоже, действительно велик, — и сияющие глифы на черных камнях, стекающие вниз, будто ручейки серебряной воды. Красиво. Главное — не вчитываться, если там похабщина — испортит все впечатление.

О чем он вообще думает?! Там же где-то Падме! А у него мысли о какой-то фигне, и вообще он слишком спокоен.

— Ты слишком спокоен, — Энакин обернулся. Оби-Ван смотрел на него с пристальным интересом.

— Ты наших злодеев послушай, — прошептал Энакин в ответ. — Там же букет из агрессии и страха должен быть. И где?

Такое было впечатление, что Падме там внизу была одна — эмоций от других живых Энакин вообще не ощущал. А живые там были, пятьдесят боевиков уж точно.

И — тихо. Он только сейчас понял, что тихо. Почему так тихо?

— Что-то экранирует ритуальную зону, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Я не вижу иного объяснения.

Но не такие же они идиоты, чтоб занять ритуальную зону под базу? Не бывает же таких идиотов? Это же… То же самое, что принести ситху себя в жертву, добровольно. Ситх поначалу офигеет, а потом жертву возьмет, как же иначе-то. И даже осуждать его не особенно выйдет, по крайней мере, у воспитанного на Татуине Энакина: если кто-то устроился поспать посредине воровского квартала и сумку перед собой положил, как-то глупо осуждать воров, что они воспользовались ситуацией. И если в воровской квартал можно хотя бы влететь по незнанию, то как по незнанию влететь в ритуальную зону Энакин не понимал: там же алтарь стоит. Должен стоять. С канавками для отвода крови. Даже самые суровые боевики должны быть в состоянии опознать алтарь.

Разве нет?

По галерее они спускались со всеми предосторожностями, скорчившись, чтоб из проемов видно не было, в боевом трансе, постоянно прощупывая окружающее Силой — и Сила утомленно, как казалось Энакину, отвечала им: нет, нет, никакой опасности нет. Совсем нет. Да, совсем. Ну, если не будете дураками, но от этого никакая Великая Сила не защитит. А так — совсем нет никакой опасности, сколько можно вам твердить уже. Н-е-т-у!

Выражение лица Оби-Вана постепенно мутировало из просто обеспокоенного к обеспокоенному крайне. Выглядел он так, будто у него зубы заболели, сразу все. Обычно это означало плохое предчувствие, но сейчас предчувствие у него могло быть только лучезарно хорошим. Впрочем, Энакин его понимал. Однозначно хорошее предчувствие в такой ситуации было, наверное, даже хуже плохого — потому непонятно, к чему бы это. И как с ним обращаться. Может — это вообще морок Темной Стороны, а на самом деле мы все тут умрем. Энакин перебросил эту мысль — про морок — Оби-Вану и увидел, как лицо того чуть расслабилось.

Странные вы люди, сказала тьма за дверью его сознания.

Энакин усилием воли промолчал. 

Внизу он ожидал увидеть все.

Правда все. 

Пьяных бандитов. Мертвых бандитов. Бандитов еще не мертвых, на собственных кишках развешанных по периметру ритуальной зоны. Бандитов в коме. Бандитов, режущих друг друга… 

Но не вот это.

Ритуальная зона у местного ситха была какая-то даже слишком маленькая. Небольшое возвышение в центре зала, окруженное спиралью глифов. На возвышении сидела Падме.

Невредимая. Кажется.

Сидела, скрестив ноги, со скованными сзади руками, с прямой спиной. В церемониальном платье, в котором собиралась на прием. Волосы только выбились из высокой прически.

Жива. Цела. Можно думать дальше. Думать о том, что здесь вообще… 

Падме заметила его. Затрясла головой. 

Не подходи, вот что это значит. Не подходи.

Он точно не подойдет, пока не поймет, что вообще происходит. Почему все эти боевики… 

Тут Энакин, замерев на последней ступени галереи, увидел, наконец, что глифы по спирали покрывают весь центральный зал. Они светились тем же светом, что и глифы стен… О. О…

— Этот зал целиком — ритуальная зона, — прошипел он Оби-Вану. Тот отдернул ногу от пола. 

— И ритуал уже идет, вот что погано.

— Ты думаешь, они все?..

— Ну а что тут еще могло случиться?

По всему залу, по линии глифов, боевики в полной выкладке, спустив штаны, драли друг друга в зады. Кажется, одними и теми же движениями и синхронно. Это даже на порно не походило, настолько странно выглядело. Рваные движения, рваный ритм. Выпученные глаза и искаженные лица. И никакой похоти — вообще никаких эмоций.

— Глифы жрут эмоции, — сказал Оби-Ван понаблюдав за зрелищем. — Но им не хватает. До чего-то. Смотри — свечение не ровное.

Пульсации света проходили от пар на щупальцах глифов до алтаря, алтарь вспыхивал — и гас.

Вот уж нет. Нет. 

Думать о том, что спасти жертву, когда ритуал уже начался, не получалось никогда, Энакин не собирался. Не получалось раньше — значит получится сейчас. Он Избранный — или кто?

Энакин сосредоточился, потянулся к Падме. Нужно снять ее с алтаря. Разбить защиту, унести… 

Нельзя унести из здания его внутреннюю часть, изумилась Сила. Мальчик мой, с тобой все в порядке?

Ритуал опутывал Падме, соединял ее в единое целое с алтарем и с самим залом, со стенами, с полом, со всей пирамидой. Единое неделимое целое, перевитое сияющими глифами, как цепями.

…Ты, прекраснейшая, шептали глифы. Нет ничего прекраснее волос твоих, губ твоих, глаз твоих, хочу прийти к тебе и познать тебя…

…Соитие есть акт самый естественный и самый природный по сути своей, порождающий жизнь из жизни, ничто не дает большей власти… 

…Эмоция полового акта является чистейшей из всех. Сознание замирает, чувствует без всяких преград только наше первобытное, животное «Я», истинный источник Темной стороны, вне морали, все условностей общества… 

…И прекрасней вкуса только что выебанной пизды только вкус семени, из этой пизды вытекающей. Точно говорю тебе, читающий эти строки, это есть вкус блаженства и истины!..

Энакин потряс головой.

Сила, бред какой-то. Ну бред же!

— Не понимаю, — прошептал рядом Оби-Ван. Его расфокусированный взгляд скользил по залу, по пыхтящим телам. — Не понимаю в чем смысл ритуала. Видишь усилители? А странность видишь?

Энакин видел странность, о да. По ритуальной архитектуре ситхов он хоть сейчас, хоть прямо здесь мог озвучить доклад часа на четыре. И он был совершенно уверен, что усилители — черные, украшенные резьбой колонны вокруг алтаря, — поток собираемой энергии направляли именно на алтарь. А если конкретно — на Падме. И он бы уже паниковал — вот только для вселения призрака в живое тело схема потоков не подходила совсем. Вариации ритуала вселения ему показывал не кто-нибудь, а хмырь с самого Коррибана, пока пытался определиться с ритуалом. Забавным ему казалось рассказывать жертве, что будет и как. Зря это он сделал, но дело-то не в этом. Дело-то в том, что здесь не тот случай. Никакого сходства. Но тогда зачем?

Тьма за дверью вздохнула. 

Глупый, глупый джедай. Все же так просто.

Прекрати это, подумал Энакин туда. Прекратите. Я все сделаю. Совсем все. 

Глупый, глупый джедай… 

Ну так скажите мне! Отпустите Падме! Хотите, я сам туда лягу?

Глупый джедай. Все же так просто.

— Это какой-то автоответчик, а не Темная Сторона, — возмущенно прошипел Энакин. — Они даже не хотят сказать, что им надо!

— Не слушай Темную Сторону, — отсутствующе ответил Оби-Ван и встряхнулся. — Они с тобой разговаривают?

— Это не разговор. Знаешь, что? Давай я тебя пролевитирую к алтарю.

— И что? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Что я там сделаю? Мне же не дадут ее взять на руки, или ты не видел?

— Не дадут, — признал Энакин.

Падме смотрела на них, чуть улыбаясь. И поймав его взгляд, покачала головой. Шевельнула губами: «Уходи!» 

Да вот еще. Никуда он не уйдет. Никогда он никуда не уйдет. И… 

Он осмотрел зал. Непонятный ребус, глупые цитаты неизвестно кого, неизвестно зачем. Механически сношающиеся люди с пустыми взглядами. Никакого смысла. И шанс разгадать загадку — когда даже Сила отчего-то замерла в благостной тупости, — почти нулевой. Ну и ладно.

Энакин шагнул на пол. И зашагал к алтарю.

— Идиот! — взвыл сзади Оби-Ван.

Энакин не обернулся.

Поначалу ничего не происходило. А вот пару шагов спустя… Он шагнул на сияющий глиф, и ему показалось, что щупальце фразы обвилось вокруг его ноги и пропороло одежду и кожу. Энакин споткнулся. Упал на колено.

Сила… Почему так жарко?

— Самоубийца, — выдохнули ему в ухо. Сильные руки обняли его сзади за плечи и подняли на ноги.

— А ты-то сам?

— И я хорош, — признал Оби-Ван. — Ты, кстати, не чувствуешь ничего… особенного?

— Жарко.

— Да… 

— Очень жарко.

— Надо раздеться.

— Да.

— Это оно хочет, чтоб мы разделись.

— Ты можешь сопротивляться?

— Не очень-то.

Раздеться оказалось очень просто — и выиграло Энакину треть круга спирали. Раз ступив на вязь, сойти с нее оказалось невозможно. Ну и ладно.

Снять плащ — шаг, снять ботинки — два шага, снять наручи — два шага, — камень под ногами теплый и гладкий, а глифы жгутся, — снять броню, снять рубашку, снять штаны — три шага, — снять трусы. 

Не холодно совсем. Только очень уж странно. Идти голышом по сияющей спирали мимо не видящих тебя трахающихся людей. Будто тебя здесь нет. Или их нет. 

Дорога глифов впереди вздыбилась — одновременно оставшись лежать на камне.

— Иллюзия.

— Сам вижу, — ответил Оби-Ван сзади. — От нас чего-то хотят.

Энакин точно знал, что оно хочет — на нем было написано.

— Этот конкретный древний ситх был очень странным, — сказал он. — Иди сюда, мы должны друг другу подрочить.

— Именно друг другу? — голос у Оби-Вана был напряженным.

— Стесняетесь, мастер?

Оби-Ван ухватил его за плечо и развернул. У него уже стоял. Крепко так стоял, несмотря на обстановку. И дышал Оби-Ван тяжело. 

— Да вы никак возбуждены, мастер!

— Заткнись, — прошептал Оби-Ван, закрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул. — Я тебе не мастер. Я… 

И тут до Энакина наконец-то доползло понимание. Он шел впереди. Голый. И задницей светил только так. И стояк дорогого учителя сразу обрел объяснение — вот только вопросов возникла просто уйма.

— И давно ты дрочишь на мою задницу?

Как-то он не так хотел это сформулировать. Это все жара, и обвивающие ноги похабные слова чужого языка.

Оби-Ван сглотнул и промолчал. Фразу «джедай не должен» Энакин мог прочитать у него на лице огромными буквами. 

Ну его к ситхам.

Энакин протянул руку и взял таки в ладонь хер дорогого учителя. Тот распахнул глаза, распахнул рот. Застонал невразумительно.

— Эй, соберись. Тебе еще мне дрочить.

— А-а… Да, я…

— Ладно, забей пока.

У Оби-Вана был чуть короче и чуть шире, но не настолько, чтобы дрочка критически отличалась. Кроме самого факта, что это был хер Оби-Вана — а с алтаря на них смотрела Падме. И вот от этого вот ноги просто подкашивались — и кончить хотелось прямо сейчас. Но сейчас было нельзя. 

Энакин додрочил Оби-Вану быстро, тот кончил с вскриком, вцепившись ему в плечо. Тряхнул головой. Подтащил Энакина ближе. Уставился на него — губы полуоткрыты, глаза темные.

— Целоваться потом будем, — сказал Энакин. — Сначала дело.

Оби-Ван дернул ртом.

— Ты совсем не возбужден.

Энакин посмотрел вниз. Хер стоял как железный.

— Не в том смысле.

— Я в тебя не влюблен, — сказал Энакин. — Ну и что?

— Как — что? А если нам придется?..

— То я и ты получим удовольствие — ну, я надеюсь, по крайней мере. И что?

— На Татуине настолько свободные нравы? Не знал… 

— На Татуине умеют признавать непреодолимые обстоятельства.

— Я не хочу, чтобы… — Оби-Ван мотнул головой. — Прости. Да. Прости.

Когда его пальцы занялись Энакиновым членом, Энакин застонал. Дражайший учитель точно знал, что делать. И хотя была мысль закрыть глаза и вообразить на его месте Падме, Энакин прогнал ее. Это было бы нечестно. По отношению и к Падме, и к Оби-Вану.

Кончил он обильно, сперма залила пару слов на тропе — и тропа вспыхнула ярче. 

И они поплелись дальше. 

Дрочка позволила завершить круг и пройти половину следующего.

— Как ты думаешь, — голос у Оби-Вана был очень бодр и очень спокоен, — что от нас потребуют дальше?

— Взять в рот? — предположил Энакин.

— …Логично.

…Но на следующем этапе от них потребовалось только поцеловаться. Глубоко. С языком. И, вылизывая рот Оби-Вана и чувствуя, как у него снова встает, Энакин подумал, что местный древний ситх — точно сумасшедший.

На следующем этапе шупальца слов обвили ему ноги и влезли в задницу. И опрокинули над тропой, головой вниз, раздвинув ноги.

— Э-э? — явственно не понял Оби-Ван.

— Семнадцатая поза, чтоб ее, — прохрипел Энакин. Уж лучше в рот, ну правда.

— Что?

— Тьфу, я тебе эту книгу подарю на наше отсюда избавление. От тебя требуется подрочить мне в дырку. И кончить туда. Касаться дырки можно, натягивать пока нет.

— О, Сила.

— Во-во.

— Они в тебе… снуют.

— Я чувствую!

Висеть вниз головой — положение не из приятных, да и вид на перевернутый алтарь… 

Падме лежала на нем. Раздвинув ноги. С платьем собранным у талии. А сияющие нити копошились между ее раздвинутых коленей. И Падме не пыталась увернуться, а наоборот… 

Сила. Ох ты ж Сила, и как не кончить? Или можно?

Какое-то из щупалец, растягивающих его, тронуло простату, и Энакин решил, что можно. Ну просто потому что — нельзя же требовать от живых людей невозможного.

Он еще кончал, когда в него пролилось теплое — шупальца засуетились, и Энакин заорал. 

…Оби-Ван поднял его с тропы, отводя взгляд. А на попытку что-то сказать, развернул к дороге.

— Пойдем. Раз уж мы идем.

Они пошли. В заднице Энакина хлюпало, по бедрам стекала сперма.

— Может, ты первым пойдешь? — бросил он через плечо.

Вид сзади у него должен был быть феерический.

— Иди. Вперед.

— Ага. Понял.

В следующий раз щупальца — к удивлению Энакина — оплели Оби-Вана. Тоже ввинтились в задницу, оплели хер, подвесили и зафиксировали тело горизонтально. 

— Гм, — сказал Энакин посмотрев на позу и изучив инструкцию, — мне следует на тебя насадиться. Но ты двигаться не должен.

— Я и не могу, — прошипел Оби-Ван и закрыл глаза.

Энакин сел на него, лицом к нему — а когда хер Оби-Вана пролез таки в его очень растянутую задницу целиком, то наклонился и поцеловал учителя в губы.

Это дало им целый круг. До алтаря остался один лишь виток спирали, Энакин уже видел Падме в деталях — но не слышал, — нити слов оплетали ее ноги, поднимались вверх по бедрам — белье лежало разодранным на полу, и он видел, как под ее платьем копошатся белые нити, проникают внутрь, раздвигают половые губы — под его взглядом. А она смотрела прямо на него, и глаза у нее были темные, горячие. Губы шевелились — беззвучно, но он понимал: хочу. Хочу тебя.

И я хочу, так хочу… 

…Ты — прекраснейшая. Нет ничего прекраснее волос твоих, губ твоих, глаз твоих, хочу прийти к тебе и познать тебя…

Волна света прокатилась от его ног до алтаря, и Падме выгнуло в оргазме.

Еще шаг, еще. Еще.

Какая же ты красивая. Хочу, хочу. Так хочу.

Следующий шаг, и его зафиксировали стоя. И на этот раз Оби-Вану следовало насадиться на его стоящий колом хер. Оригинально. 

— Но это же неудобно! — воскликнул Оби-Ван, прикинув позу. — Если бы ты меня держал, еще ничего, но ты же связан…

— А Сила на что? — фыркнул Энакин.

— Использовать для такого Силу… 

— Она не обидится, — сказал Энакин и придержал Оби-Вана Силой за бедра.

А заодно Силой же и подрочил ему — и Оби-Ван кончил с криком, залив спермой глифы впереди.

До алтаря они доплелись оба с подтекающими задницами, испачканными бедрами и стояками такими, будто и не кончали ни разу.

Энакин бросился к Падме. 

— Сила, — прошептала она между поцелуями, — ты с ума сошел.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Энакин…

— Люблю тебя. И хочу. Но если… 

Белые ленты развели ноги Падме шире. Энакин закусил губу.

Нет. Если она не хочет — нет. Убивайте меня тогда. Нет.

— Хочу, — сказала Падме. — Развяжи мне руки.

Энакин нащупал ее путы — но вот только наручников там давно уже не было.

— Тебя это держит. Зачем-то ему надо.

Падме тряхнула головой.

— Ну тогда… иди ко мне. 

Он навалился на нее, хотя и хотел осторожнее. Мешало платье, мешали холодные ленты слов, скользящие по ее бедрам и по его члену тоже… Когда Энакин вошел в нее, ленты шлепнули его по бедрам и раздвинули его задницу.

— О, Сила, — выдохнул Оби-Ван. Его борода уколола Энакину плечи, а когда его горячий хер заменил холодные ленты, Энакин расслабленно выдохнул и поцеловал Падме, начав двигаться. Он собирался продержаться как можно дольше, пока Падме не закричит в экстазе раза два и пока Оби-Ван снова в него не кончит. 

Когда Оби-Ван наконец выдохнул и задергался у него в заднице, Падме уже извивалась под Энакином, закрыв глаза и постанывая. Когда она кончила в третий раз, кончил и он.

…Без сияющих потоков слов зал оказался совсем темен. Только одна дорожка светилась на полу — будто путь к аварийному выходу.

Энакин с Падме так и лежали на алтаре в обнимку. Она на спине, расставив ноги, а он на боку, с членом на ее бедре, в складках мятого грязного платья. Со спины Энакина обнимал Оби-Ван и он же его и разбудил: зашевелился, отстранился. Энакин повернул к нему голову. Оби-Ван сидел, сгорбившись, на краю алтаря. В слабом свете глифов, Энакин не мог разобрать его лица.

В Силе Оби-Ван был закрыт наглухо.

Постанывая, заворочалась Падме. Энакин одернул на ней платье, Падме открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему.

Ее глаза чуть светились в темноте. Энакин едва не подскочил. 

— Что не так? — услышал он в голове раньше, чем то же самое — голосом. 

— Кажется, — ответил он и Падме, и обернувшемуся Оби-Вану, — я знаю, в чем заключался этот ритуал.

***

— Это самая странная теория, какую я слышал, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Некий ситх просто придумал ритуал, завязанный на сексе, чтобы наделить чувствительностью к Силе кого угодно? Зачем?

— Мне кажется, ему просто было интересно, — ответил Энакин, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

— Чтобы ситх придумал ритуал без убийств?

— Почему без? Ты чувствуешь здесь хоть кого-то, кроме нас?

— Здесь никого больше нет, — сказала Падме уверенно, отряхнула платье и поднялась на ноги. — Я предлагаю одеться и уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. И подумать, что мы со всем этим будем делать потом.

— Вы совершенно правы, сенатор, — Оби-Ван поклонился ей, будто на приеме, а не… не после всего, и убрел в полутьму. Энакин и Падме обменялись взглядами. Энакин наклонился к ней, она подалась навстречу, и они быстро поцеловались. 

Обмен мыслями был еще быстрее. Да, с Оби-Ваном не все ладно. Да, это нужно решить. Да, между нами все хорошо, а будет еще лучше.

***  
Одежду они нашли не всю, броня сгинула, но обувь, штаны и рубашки отыскались. Правда, в процессе поисков приходилось перешагивать через высохшие до состояния мумий тела, но Энакин видел много мумий, особенно в ситхских храмах, и вообще это были бандиты. Он сам собирался их убить, что уж теперь переживать.

Тьма храма полнилась удовлетворением. Энакин слушал ее недоверчиво, но агрессии так и не появилось. Из храма им дали выйти вполне спокойно и до корабля дойти. 

Вот когда они вышли в гипер, Оби-Ван, даже не расстегнув пилотных ремней, очень ровным голосом произнес:

— Я полагаю, что в нынешних обстоятельствах нам больше никогда не стоит работать вместе. И я прошу прощения, сенатор, за наше с Энакином неподобающее поведение.

Энакин переглянулся с Падме. Они промолчали. А когда Оби-Ван встал и собрался выйти из рубки, зажали его с двух сторон. И обняли.

Оби-Ван напрягся, а потом выдохнул и обнял Энакина в ответ.

— Не дури, — сказал Энакин.

— Вы же меня не…

— Мы тебя вполне да, — фыркнул Энакин. — Мы в тебя не влюблены, это точно.

— Но влюбленность — это не любовь, — произнесла Падме.

— Давай попробуем, — сказал Энакин.

— Ничего не выйдет.

— Выйдет. У меня хорошее предчувствие.

***

Три дня спустя Падме сообщила Энакину, что беременна.

— А что если… 

Он обнял ее.

— Даже если это — последствие ритуала, ничего. Разберемся.

— И у нас родится ситх.

— Оби-Ван его воспитает, — отмахнулся Энакин, — я вот тоже потенциально ситх, меня-то как-то воспитал?

Падме только головой покачала, но ничего не ответила.

У нее тоже было хорошее предчувствие.


End file.
